The present invention relates generally to the picking of corn and, more particularly, to a process for modifying a corn picker to reduce kernel loss and damage.
Generally speaking, there are two types of agricultural implements used to pick seed corn. A "husk-on" type picker pulls ears of corn from stalks and disposes of most loose waste material while leaving husks attached to the ears of corn. The "husk-on" type picker will then generally move the ears of corn along a conveyor where the ears are eventually deposited in a storage vehicle. A "husk-off" type picker generally performs the same function as the "husk-on" picker, but additionally directs the ears of corn over a husking bed which removes and discards most of the husks. The husking bed usually consists of a series of threaded cylindrical rollers which are placed next to one another with their longitudinal dimension and axis of rotation parallel to the direction of movement of the ears of corn across the rollers. As the rollers rotate they move the corn along the longitudinal direction of the rollers and pinch the husks between the rollers. This action pulls the husks away from the ears of corn as the corn is transported over the bed. Because the spacing between the rollers is so small only the husks are pulled down between the rollers, the "husked" ears remain above the rollers and continue to move along the husking bed until the husks are completely removed. After the husks have been removed from the ears of corn the "husk-off" picker, like the "husk-on" picker, will generally move the ears of corn along a conveyor where the ears are eventually deposited into a storage vehicle.
Due to the advantage of being able to pick and husk the corn in a single step, many farmers have opted for "husk-off" type pickers. Recently, however, many seed companies have shown a preference for having their corn picked by "husk-on" pickers. Although husking beds and roller assemblies are quite effective in removing husks from ears of corn during the husking process, the rollers have a tendency to remove some of the kernels from the ear and damage some of the kernels which remain on the ear.
Unlike operations which grow corn for animal or human consumption, seed corn growers invest much more time and money in each kernel. Furthermore, while a small percentage of damaged kernels are generally not a significant problem in corn harvested for consumption, damaged kernels are often worthless for seed corn purposes. Today, many seed companies feel that the added cost of having to shuck the corn in an extra step is outweighed by the extra quality and quantity of the more valuable seed corn kernels obtained through the more delicate "husk-on" technique.
Farmers who have made the substantial investment in a "husk-off" picker are thus faced with the additional equal investment for a separate "husk-on" picker required by many seed companies to pick seed corn. It would be desirable for these farmers seeking to pick corn with the husks on to convert their "husk-off" pickers to "husk-on" pickers.
Attachments are available which allow a "husk-off" picker to pick corn with the husk on, but these attachments are often costly and time consuming to install. Additionally, many attachments require alteration of the corn picker to such a degree that conversion back to a "husk-off" corn picker is often impossible making the conversion an irreversible, as well as costly, decision. Many farmers only need to pick corn with the husk on for a short period of time or for a specific project before going back to picking the corn with the husk off. For these farmers neither the substantial investment in a separate "husk-on" picker nor the irreversible methods of converting their corn pickers are a viable option.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.